


Grayson High

by Lymaria



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymaria/pseuds/Lymaria
Summary: AU. Its the last year of high school for Garfield. By next spring he will graduate and finally become a full fledged superhero. All his years in high school have been uneventful, and he didn't expect this year to be any different. That is, until he met Mr. Grayson. Bbrob.





	1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy~

"Have a nice day at school, honey!" I cringed as Rita continually planted kisses on my face. As much as I loved her, I couldn't stand when she got all worked up when it came to events like this. I looked at Steve desperately, begging for help.

"Alright Rita, stop embarrassing the boy," Rita rolled her eyes at him before turning to me.

"I can't believe this is your last year of school.," I gave her a half witted grin. Yep, I am now officially a senior at Super Hero High. This would be my last year of studies before I would become a full-fledged super hero. At least someone seemed excited. Honestly, this year would probably be like any other year; boring classes, mindless teachers, and tons of homework. Not something to be looking forward to.

After hugging Rita, and saying goodbye to Steve, Larry, and Cliff, I walked out the door and headed towards my moped. I hopped in and started the engine. The school was only a few minutes away, so I wasn't in any rush to get there. With that thought in mind I drove off the driveway and prepared for the day that awaits.

Victor Stone, a half robot, half human meta who specializes in mechanics and has amazing strength and powers. He generally gets along with anyone and tries to make everyone feel welcome. I guess you can say he's pretty popular here at Super Hero High, since everyone loves him. Heck, even the mean lunch lady loves him! All in all, Victor is a stuck up jock who is a teacher's pet and everyone adores him. A.K.A, my best friend.

"Yo, Gar," I turned to see Victor jogging towards me, his medal armor glittering in the sunlight. I placed my helmet on my moped, before turning around and meeting my friend.

"Dude, where have you been? I haven't seen you since summer started," I said as we embraced in a quick hug. He shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Check it," he said. I followed him to the other side of the parking lot, and my mouth instantly dropped. One car stood out against all the rest. In the middle of the lot was a brand-new looking car with sleek blue, black, and gray detailing. Not a speck could be seen on it. Even by just looking at it I could tell it had sick mileage. "Been working on it all summer," Victor said, crossing his arms triumphetly.

"Sweet!" I said, running to the car and running my hand over its smooth surface. I looked through the window and saw sleek, leather chairs, and lots of buttons. So cool. "So...when are you gonna let me test drive?" I said, opening the drivers door. Just as I was about to go in, I was grabbed by the collar of my shit and pulled back out.

"Nice try grass stain, but the day I let you drive my baby is the day I die," I crossed my arms and whined, earning a chuckle from my cyborg friend. "Come on, we got to figure out where are classes are," with a pout, I followed him to the main entrance.

It was just how I remembered it. Students flying above the ceiling showing off their powers, teens making out, some kid getting bullied, and teachers desperately trying to keep things inorder, to no avail. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I knew this was going to be like any other year.

"Who do you have first period?" I asked, pulling my schedule out of my backpack.

"Mr. Jumbo, you?" He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Ms. Mae-eye," I groaned. Victor chuckled.

"You know, there's a rumor going around that they had a thing for each other. Someone caught them making out in the janitors closet," he sneered.

"Dude, don't make me barf up my breakfast! That's disgusting,"

"Friends!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was high pitched and full of joy. If I wasn't used to her, I would have called her voice annoying.

Koriand'r, an alien princess from a planet called Tameran, came to earth after her sister's betrayal. She was a natural beauty, even with her odd features. She has superhuman strength and can shoot these things she calls star bolts out of her hands and eyes. Upon arriving, none of the guy's could keep their eyes off her (quite disgusting actually), and Victor and I thought it best if we help her adjust to the ways of earth. Although she still has trouble understanding a lot of our terms. All in all, Kori just wants the best for all of us, and wouldn't hurt a fly (unless, you know, you're asking for it).

She brought both of us into a hug (honestly, I don't know how she's able to hug like, ten people at once) telling us how happy she is to see us.

"Nice to see you too, Kori," Cyborg said, flexing his arm. She always hugged way harder than what could be considered normal.

"Friends, how was the summer break? It was most joyous for me! I went to the beach, camping, sh-" before she could continue her list, a pale hand shot over her mouth, stopping her.

"If she continues, we're going to be late for class," came a voice that was to, recognizable.

Raven Roth, a half demon, half human spawn, who to the average person seemed like a rude, empty, goth, girl. Well, she is sometimes rude, but I think that's just with me. She was a social outcast until Me and Victor added her to our group. It wasn't easy. She was convinced that getting too close to people was dangerous. Of course, we disagreed, I mean, no one can be alone forever. Eventually, she accepted our request and we got to know the real Raven; Sarcastic, smart, and beautiful.

Cyborg and I both greeted her, to which she simply nodded, pulling her hood further over his head. The bell rang and we each parted different ways, agreeing to meet again at lunch. I walked through the hallway to Ms. Mae-Eye's. I say at the back of the classroom, preparing for the boring lecture that was soon to come.

Just like every other year.

...

Last period. Just 90 more minutes before I could go home. I checked my schedule again.

Mr. Grayson. He must be a new teacher, since I've never heard of him before. He teaches superhero anatomy, a new course that Steve thought would be a good class to take. It wasn't like I needed it, he was enough of a mentor. But, that just means it should be an easy A.

I walked into the classroom. It didn't look he was here yet, which would explain why the students were going wild. Paper balls were being thrown across the classroom, people were standing on the desks, and everyone was obnoxiously shouting. Honestly, even I was more mature then them.

I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. I placed my textbook and notebooks on the desk, neatly, ignoring the odd stares I received. Hey, someone has to leave a good impression on the dude. The tardy bell rang, and all the students took a seat, though they were still shouting.

A few minutes passed before the door opened again. I looked up to see who was entering.

Thank God I was in the back of the classroom, because my face was probably as red as a tomato. A man with a tall, strong stature walked into the room. He had jet black hair which hang neatly in front of his face. It seemed to frame his jaw line, making it seem even more piercing. His lips were formed in a thin strait line with a pale pink hue. But the thing that caught my attention were his dark blue eyes that he his behind the frames of his gasses. They were...gorgeous.

I looked around the room. At least my jaw wasn't the only one that dropped.

"My name is Mr. Grayson, and I'll be your superhero anatomy teacher this semester. Unless, one of you delinquents fail, that is," his voice was smooth yet firm, with a sense of authority. His tone did not faulted nor, did he cease to make eye contact with everyone in the room. When his eyes finally settled on me, I felt myself grow frigid, yet my face still remained hot. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but it felt like his stare lingered on me for a split of a second longer than anyone else.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes, don't expect me to be late like this everyday, there was a situation I had to take care of. Of course, since I must be punctual to class, I expect you to do the same. If you are tardy, you will spend the afternoon with me in detention. Also, I am assuming most of you were assuming this would be an easy class. Well, you're surely mistaken. In fact, enjoy today, because this will probably be as easy as it ever gets."

The class was completely silent, each student giving him incredulous looks. I could tell by many of there expressions they were regretting choosing this course.

"Today's assignment is to write a three page essay about your favorite super hero. The last 30 minutes of class will be used for presentation," A groan was chorused through out the room. Mr. Grayson took a seat at his desk, pulling out a stack of papers. I found myself looking at him a little longer, before pulling out paper and beginning my essay.

"-And that is why Wonder Woman is an idol for all girls," I clapped, along with the rest of the class. The girl who just presented, Karen, smiled and took a seat back at the table. Mr. Grayson stood up and looked at a paper with a lit of all our names.

"Mr. Garfield Logan, you will be the last one to present today," I heard a few snickers from some of the boys in the corner of the room, and some relieved sighs from others. I stood up, putting on a smile and walking to the front of the classroom. I always enjoyed sharing my thoughts, and it was even better if I could get a few laughs out of it.

As I walked to the front of the room, I spotted Mr. Grayson watching my every move. His expression was still stoic, not showing any emotion whatsoever. My smile instantly faded and I suddenly felt nervous. I quickly turned around to face the class.

"My n-name is Garfield Logan," I coughed to clear my throat. "And my favorite superhero is...uh...Robin-" Suddenly, the class erupted with laughter. I wasn't even at the punchline yet! My face heated up, and it was only until Mr. Grayson yelled for the class to settle down did they stop laughing.

"Continue," he said, urging me on. I looked at my paper, and cleared my throat again.

"Yeah, um, my favorite superhero is Robin because he reminds me of myself. A lot of you probably already know my parents died when I was younger and I was adopted by the Doom Patrol. Well, the same thing happen to Robin, his parents died when he was young, and he was adopted by Batman. He inspired me as a child to become a better hero,"

"No offense to you, Gar, but Robin is not a hero," I darted my head to see who was the speaker, and saw that it was Roy. He and I were not close friends, but more like acquaintances. I glared at him.

"Of course he is! He's saved more people than you ever could," My voice was started to rise, something that happens everytime I get defensive.

"I never said he hasn't saved anyone, but he was a sidekick. Last time I checked, Batman works alone now. Where is he? Hero's don't just quit there job,"

"He didn't quit," I growled. It was no secret that Robin hasn't been in business for a few years, and Batman refuses to tell the media where he is. But I knew Robin wouldn't give up on the world, he was too honorable. He was the protégé' of the most famous detective. He wouldn't give up without a reason.

"And do you have any proof to say he hasn't. We all know it, that's why we laughed. Robin is a coward." Just as I was about to say something else, Mr. Grayson abruptly stood up.

"Mr. Harper, that's enough!" The room went totally silent, and I was still glaring dagger when Mr. Grayson told me to take a seat. I sat down with a huff, and threw my hoodie over my head, crossing my arms in defeat.

The bell rang, and everyone quickly made their way out of the classroom. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began heading towards the door.

"Mr. Logan," I stopped mid step, mentally cursing. I turned back around and headed towards the desk of my teacher, who was stacking some files.

"Sir?" He gave me an odd look before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Grayson is fine,"

"Sorry," he shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.

"Now, I know you're smart enough to realize that what Roy said is not true. But please, leave it to me to handle situations like that. I wouldn't want to send the both of you to discipline." I gawked. He was saying I was out of turn? All I was doing was defending my idol.

"But sir-"

"No buts. Mr. Harper will already be spending detention with me, you got off on this one. But don't expect me to be so lienent if this happens again. Clear?" I sighed.

"Crystal," Mr. Grayson nodded, and waved his hand dismissing me out the room. I grumbled a thank you before I turned on my heel and began walking out the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Logan," I stopped just as I set foot out the door. I turned around again.

"Robin is my favorite too," I felt my face heat for the umpteenth time today, a grin beginning to form face. I nodded before walking out the door. Maybe this year would be different after all.


	2. Tuesday

It was a ritual that happened every afternoon after the first day of school. Victor, Kori, Raven, and I would all go to our favorite milkshake parlor and talk about our day. Although we tried to keep things positive, it always turned into us ranting about one thing or another.

"So," Victor said, bringing a tray of drinks in one hand and a plate of food in the other. "How was everyone's day?"

"Oh, mine was most joyous!" Kori chirped, grabbing her strawberry milkshake. "Mr. Red was quite the charmer. How about you, friend Raven? Did anyone catch your eye?"

"No, not unless you count Mr. Wilson. I'm definitely keeping my eye one him." Raven said, shuddering slightly.

"Isn't that the guy who got like...twenty complaints about harassment?" Victor questioned, pulling out his burger from the bag.

"Yep, and it's about to be twenty-one if he doesn't keep his focus on teaching." Raven muttered, taking her own vanilla milkshake and sipping on it lightly.

"Well, I sure wouldn't mind if one of my teacher's paid a little attention on me. Call me crazy, but Ms. Sarasim can get it." Victor said, shaking his head with a lopsided smile.

"Get what?" Kori asked out of pure curiosity. Raven just shook her head, telling the red head to continue her drink.

"So Gar, you haven't said anything yet. Anything interesting happened today?" Victor asked. Honestly, I was just waiting for someone to ask.

"Well, I almost got detention today." The table was chorused with a unanimous 'what!' I nodded my head, understanding their confusion.

"How do you manage to almost receive detention on the first day of school?" Raven questioned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It was all Roy's fault!" I yell abruptly, throwing my hands up. "All I was trying to do was give a speech about my favorite super hero and Roy had to throw in his two cents! Then stupid Mr. Grayson kept me after class to tell me I was out of line, me!"

"Mr. Grayson? Oh, I heard about him from some of my girl friends. They say he was... How do you earthlings say it... Hot?" Kori said, tapping her chin. Raven nodded in agreement.

"I've seen him going down the hallway. He is rather attractive." Raven said.

"Hello," I said placing my hands on my hips. "We'remissing the point here! He is a jerk and a total pain in my-" Victor coughed, darting his eyes torward Kori. Right, no cursing in front of her. "Butt."

"Maybe you got this guy all wrong. It's his first day here, give him a break. You never know, it might turn out you like him." Victor shrugged. I huffed, leaning back in my seat.

"Yeah, maybe."

The next day of school was uneventful. Most of my classes were still giving lectures about how things would be ran this year. I only got a minimum amount of homework, most of which Steve would have to sign later. Just like every other year.

It was nearing the final bell for our last class, and I was already dreading going there. I just hoped that we wouldn't have to do anything too crazy. The final bell rang, and I rushed to my last class. If what he said yesterday was true, I would try to never be tardy in his class.

I walked in and noticed Mr. Grayson sitting at his desk, his nose was stuffed in a bunch of paperwork. His glasses hang loosely on the edge of his nose and his tounge poked out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Then he turned towards me, raising his eyebrow slightly.

I blushed, embarrassed that I had been caught staring. I quickly made my way to my seat, trying to hide my reddening face with my hoody. The late bell rang, and Mr. Grayson got up and closed the door. He looked around the room.

"Well, it seems that you all made it here on time. Much better than my first class." He said. He then folded his arms behind his back and began pacing the front of the classroom. "Today's lesson will be about finding your enemy's weakness."

The room was choruses with confused and excited whispers. Mr. Grayson coughed, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Yes, when fighting your enemy, you must know when and where to attack. One false move, and th

ey can easily take advantage of you. Today, we will group into partners and spar in hand to hand combat."

Everyone exchanged worried glances. Most of us were only strong when we used our powers, some I knew didn't have any knowledge with hand to hand combat. If it weren't for Steve teaching me a little about it, I would have been totally freaking out.

"I realize that many of you are not skilled with this fighting style, but there may come a situation of which you can't use your powers. For that reason, we are practibg this today. Now," he said looking around the classroom. "I need a volunteer."

I quickly looked away, trying to make myself unnoticeable. I sunk deep into my chair, trying to hide my face. I swear, if he chooses me-

"Mr. Logan." Of course.

I groaned, pushing out my chair and standing up. I slowly made my way up to my teacher. He nodded, and faced me.

"Now, try to hit me." He said, his arms still behind his back.

"Hit you?" I repeated. I looked at the rest of the classroom, who looked just as shocked as I was.

"I did not stutter Mr. Logan. I want you to try and hit me as hard as you can, anywhere will do."

"I don't really think-" I said, only for Mr. Grayson to lean down to my ear level. I could feel his hot breath, making my ears twitched.

"This is a once in a lifetime opporitunity Mr. Logan. I would take advantage of it." He whispered. I felt myself get hot and nodded as he pulled away. This time, his hands were in front of him in defensive position, and he bounced slightly.

I closed my eyes, drawing out my fist. Using all the force I could, I swung in his direction. Suddenly, I felt my feet lift off the ground. I let out a surprised yelp as I felt the world spin around me. When I landed, I landed with a soft thud. Weird, it didn't hurt at all. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Mr. Grayson hovering above me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, offering me his hand. I nodded, allowing myself to be helped up. The whole class clapped, and I was asked to take a seat. Still confused about what had just happened, I went back to my desk. I got a few snickers from my surrounding peers and a few pats on the back.

"Alright class, let's begin."

Time seemed to have passed rather quickly. Since there was an odd amount of students in the room, I had to remain partners with Mr. Grayson, which wasn't all that bad. He gave me pointers on what I did wrong the first time (besides closing my eyes) and helped me with my defense.

The bell seemed to ring all too soon, and we were all forced to pack up our belongings.

"Good job today class," said as he watched us file out the room. Again, I was the last to leave the room. As I was about to turn the corner, a question bubbled up. I quickly turned around, knocking at his door. Mr. Grayson stood up and turned to me.

"Mr. Logan? I thought you left," he said in confusion, pushing up his glasses. He then sat at his desk and began sorting through the stacks of paper.

"I uh... Had a question to ask you." I said nervously.

"And that may be?" He said, bring some paper to his face.

"Do you have a power?" He looked up for a split of a second before grabbing a highlighter and marking the paper.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just usually people who don't have any powers are great combat fighters, but I didn't want to assume." I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I just helped to prove your theory." He said, turning a page.

"How did you get so good?" I asked, out of curiosity. He looked up with a small smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Garfield." For some reason, him saying my name sent a chill down my spine. It was the first time I heard him say it, and I was glad he never did during class. The way it so smoothly ran off his tounge made my stomach churn and my cheeks flush.

"Oh, well...that was all I wanted to know," I said lamely, beginning to head out the door.

"Have a nice day," He said, though it sounded forced. Just as I was about to leave, another question struck me.

"Hey Mr. Grayson?" I said cautiously. He didn't look up.

"Hm?"

"You always have a lot of papers to grade. Maybe sometimes after school I could help you." I mentally slapped myself after I said this. Why was I offering to spend more time after school with someone I didjn't like?

But then he turned to me, and I swear it felt like a died then came back to life. Mr. Grayson, dark blue eyes, stoic expression, thick rimmed glasses, smiled at me. And oh, could his smile could save lives. I felt weak at the knees, as I waited for his answer.

"I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! And thanks for the comments last chapter. I actually have this story about half way done on my fanfiction account. Same name, so if you can't wait for the next chapter here, go on fanfiction!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Amber, why are you starting a new story when you can't even update your other one. This story has been in my head for the past month! I just decided to get it out of my head. It depends on whether or not people actually like it for me to continue it. Think of it as a side story.
> 
> Review!


End file.
